Russian Connection
by Ms Marvel Dixon
Summary: Meet Isabelle. She is a Russian gal who has here toes dipped in the mofia in south Boston. She thinks she is just getting by until her half brother Rocco gets involved with two brothers that are ridding the city of evil. Isabelle is happy to help but will they trust her? She forms a tight bound with the brothers and one more then the other. How can she help these two?
1. Isabelle

Alright I love the Boondock Saints and thought i would write my own story. Tell me what you think :)

I own nothing but my own Character Isabelle. Enjoy!

* * *

Some say the Saint of Boston were the saviors of a major city that was run by mob bosses and criminals. Then there are some who say the Saints were ruthless killers who have no right to decide who lives and who dies.

Isabelle Checkov has always be in between on the subject of the MacManus brothers. She had a hatred for them as well as she admired what they did. Ever since Isabelle was fifteen she was forced into the Russian crime circle, all thanks to her uncle Ivan. Mean old bastard who was all she had in life. She parents split when she was eight and Ivan took her in. He wasn't the nicest person to live with but, hey its home she thought. He was a foot solider. He always did the dirty work for the Russian bosses. Isabelle had watched as he went out almost every night to take what he needed. Ivan may have been a monster but he thought Isabelle a lot about staying alive in this world. She was very skilled with just about any weapon and was deadly when it came to hand to hand.

Isabelle stood 5' 10" and weighed 135 soaking weak. She never looked like a threat but once you pissed her off or got in her face you would be proven wrong. Her Russian accent faded when she was a child growing up in Boston but she can easily fool others by changing back and forth. She is fluent in Russian, Irish, French and Spanish. She can read Latin and read it out to others without hesitation. If you stopped her on the street you could never tell she was a Russian, her Boston or New York accent could fool anyone. She was never liked in school because she was the nerdy one but the boys always had a liking for her loose blonde curls and stunning blue eyes. She was attractive enough to get what she wanted.

When she turned fifteen she was pushed into the crime circuit by her uncle and she could never leave. She did a lot of things but she has never killed anyone who was innocent. She had no problem pulling the trigger on a fellow mob member or rival mobs because she knew they were just as bad as her and her "family". She never moved up from being an associate of the Russian's in fact she prayed she never had to. Her uncle on the other hand was a greedy man. He always wanted to become more important so he did what ever the under boss told him. He once got orders from the boss, lets just say it wasn't a pretty mission.

The mission from the boss is where everything went wrong again in Isabelle's life. Ivan was to go to every business on a particular street in Boston and kick the owner out and take the business. The boss told Ivan that he was to do what was necessary. Isabelle could already seeing this going wrong and she tried to tell him but he would not listen.

She had just turned 28 and was secretly making plans to run away and leave her shitty life behind. She prayed that no one would recognize it but she knew most of the under bosses and soldiers would. That's why she needed to disappear completely. She had a habit of being good entertainment to some of these men. She didn't like it but it paid well.

She was very good at keeping things to herself so one had even begun to think she would leave. She had planned to leave in the middle of the night and just disappear into the night. Her plan was going to be perfect until Ivan took the mission from the boss. Now people would be watching him and her as well to make sure he didn't fuck up. With the miner set back she pushed her escaping for the following month but she would never get to it.

St. Patrick's day was the day Ivan was to go to the bar on the end of the particular street the boss had pointed out. Ivan never shared detail only the just of what he had to do. Ivan was to wait till the end of the week but he got cocky and greedy so he went that night to kick the old man who ran the place. Doc, he was a kind old Irish man that she had met a many times and he seemed to like her enough not to kick her out of the bar. She always walked in to find the place empty and left before others came around. Doc would make conversation and ask about her and she made up some stupid sap story to explain why she was in Boston and he believed her. He always made her laugh with his jumbled phrases and his turrets when he was half drunk. One night when she was angry he helped her to calm and the two grew close enough. He never did know her actual back story but most of the old school stories she told him where true, just not talking about the mob or her uncle. She never knew he was going to his bar that night.

She waited up all night waiting to hear from Ivan. She was never allowed to live on her own because of the mob she was connected to would make her an easy target. So she put up with Ivan and most of the time when he came back form a job he would give her a nod to express it went well. She waited and when she woke up the next morning Ivan had not returned. He may have been a dick but he was all she had so she worried slightly. When she got up she was supposed to make a few connections with other associates and soldiers so she went on with her day.

Later that night she was alarmed to find Ivan laying on the couch with a bandage wrapped around his head and bottoms. She laughed when she saw his ass had been wrapped up. He woke and smacked her in the face for laughing. She shrugged it off because she was used to the occasional smack. " What the fuck happened to you?" She tried not to laugh.

" Dam Irish men set me on fire!" He yelled in a thick accent. No matter how long Ivan stayed in America he would never lose his thick accent. He paced the room and then a loud and angry knock came from the door and it opened. Three other Russian men came in all looked like they had been in a serious fight with a dozen men.

"Ivan, lets finish this." One said handing him a knife.

" Wooh wait… how many were there?" Isabelle regrettably asked.

All four men said nothing. Ivan looked at her and then just walked out. They must have been embarrassed about what happened. She had no idea what they were finishing but she knew someone was going to die.

She didn't need to be anywhere that day so she took a walk to Doc's bar. No one from the Russian mob knew she went to an Irish pub, hell even Doc thought she was Irish. She had the accent to pull it off. She was good at fooling people. She threw on a tight pair of jeans and a leather jacket. It was only two and she knew no one would be around so she would be safe enough. She could never understand why she was always talking her way out of a bullet, she barely knew anything that went on she was just for lack of better words a call girl and a girl who knew places.

When she walked in she noticed the damage that the bar had and all the smashed bottles and blood. She looked around shocked and instantly knew what happened. When Doc came around from the counter his angry face turned to a smile.

" Isabelle. How are you dear." He said.

She took a seat in front of him. " Good, wish I could say the same for your place. What the hell happened here?" She asked already knowing the answer. Her Irish accent was convincing.

" Dame Russians!" He yelled out. "FUCK!" He yelled and she leaned back with a smile. " They cc…cc..came in here last night. They wanted us to leave. The boys wouldn't allow it." Doc explained. He always talk about these two boys. He would never say their names but he talked like they were his. " Fight got ugly and well…. Russian's got a trip to the hospital." Doc laughed swinging a shot back.

" Well them boys of you are tough." She smiled and took a shot as well.

They sat there for a few hours just chatting and she told him all about her plan to start a new life somewhere else. She never told him about why but he understood that this city was dangerous. That's when their conversation was cut short by three gun shots. He jumped and ran out the door. She followed but snuck away from him. She didn't care what happened but she soon heard sirens which was different because no one called the cops in the neighborhood, well Doc does.

That nigh was spent at a cheap motel with some low life she was told knew some important information. Her boss told her to get it out of him by any means necessary. She thought the ass kicking would work. She beat him up enough to get him talking. He told her everything and she passed on the message. She had no use for the information at the time so she erased it. She went home showered and laid down with a French novel. She hadn't been speaking a lot of French so she thought she could use the practice.


	2. Death in the family

Review please :) enjoy!

* * *

She a woke to a phone call. "Hello?" She asked.

" Bovina hotel two hours. Penthouse suit." A low voice spoke. She didn't have time to say anything before the phone was hung up.

She was confused but she followed the orders. She knew if she was going to a penthouse she better look good. So she showered and curled her hair. She slipped on a grey dress that sat on her curves nicely and wasn't to revealing. She wrapped a small black belt around her waist and slipped on black heels. She added some make up and when she looked into the mirror she wanted to cry. She was pretty but she didn't want to have to meet anyone she was going to regret. She sighed and cursed her Uncle for not answering the phone. He had not come home yet but she just left the apartment and took a cab to the Bovina hotel.

This place was expensive and beautiful. She looked around at the seemingly glass hotel and was amazed at the building she had never seen before. She loved it and when she reached the penthouse she loved it even more. The hallways were even beautiful. Her love stopped when she saw two guards on the outside of the doors. They were defiantly Russian and looked tough. She smiled at them and they looked her up and down.

" Imya?" he asked for my name in Russian.

" Checkov, Isabelle." She spoke clearly in her original Russian accent. He looked at her and one stepped inside and she waited.

With in a few minutes the doors opened and she walked in. She was used to walking in heels but she was nervous so she could feel her knees buckling at anytime. She walked with her back straight and she could feel the guards eyes staring at her back side. She walked into the rook and was greeted by a man she thought she would never see; Giuseppe "Papa Joe" Yakavetta. She froze when she saw him. He was the Mafia Don of the family and was ruling power over most of the mob and city. He was getting the Russian's to join him but what could he want with her.

" Isabelle!" He said with a smile. He put his hand to her and she shook it. She was very confused. How did he know what her name was and what did he want. " Oh my dear you look so confused. Come walk with me." he said putting an arm around her shoulders and they walked toward the balcony. She was then sure he was going to throw her off of it. " Now you must be swimming with questions."

" Actually yes." She said with her fake accent.

" oh dear there no need to hide I know all about you." He said and she looked u at him as she leaned his back against the balcony railing.

" And how is that?" She asked switching back to her normal Boston accent.

" I've been keeping a close eye on you and your uncle." he said. " Now before I explain everything I need I have some bad news." he paused as he walked back inside. " Its about your uncle Ivan." She sensed the sympathy in his voice. She sighed.

" He's dead isn't he?" She assumed.

" How did you…"

" Lucky guess. Plus I have waited for this day for twelve years." She said and sighed again. " Just didn't expect to hear it from you. Now I don't mean to be rude or impatient but why did you want me here?" She asked wanting to get to the point.

" Oh, nicely put." He said sitting down and asked her to do the same. " Now I have heard you are good at getting information from people and have a knack for finding people." he said. She nodded. " Great, now I have a few people I would like you to find for me." he said standing and walking over to the table and walking back with four folders. " These four men I need to speck to and even my best man couldn't find them." He explained.

" By talk to them I imagine you don't what to talk." She looked up from the files.

" Clever girl." He smiled. " Now, I need each one of those men in my presence before the end of the week. You have three days." he said standing up and so did she. He shook her hand and sent her on her way.

She walked out of that building reading the files and grew angry as she recognized each face. She knew all of them. They were all his street walkers. They would do his dirty work. She rolled her eyes and dug into her pocket to find her phone. She only had one number in her phone and the only number she know cared about.

Among others, Isabelle had another secret. She had a cousin. Well he was more like her brother. He was always around for her but their families were on two different sides so no one got along except those two. She dialed the number and when he answered all she said was. " 125th Lexington." And he agreed and hung up. The address was a small secluded dinner that no one really knew about or went to. She knew he would be first there because he had a knack for being early so she made her way over.

When she walked into the dinner she smiled when she saw her brother hung over a cup of coffee. " Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She smiled and he looked up through his long black hair. He looked at her though black shade and he ripped them off and stood up and hugged her.

" Jesus Isabelle, where you been?" He asked.

" That's the thing I need you help. You got connections." She said.

" Of course I'm the funny man." He winking.

" David I'm serious. Yakavetta just asked me up to his penthouse." She spoke and he gave her a questionable look. " he wants my help finding people. Should I be worried?" She asked her brother. He was the runner and number pusher for the Yakavetta family and he knew a lot of shit and he was scared for his now sister. No one dose a favor for Yakavetta without a consequence. He worried so he lied.

" No. Just do what he wants and it'll be fine." he said. " I thought you were going to…" He stopped and looked around at the empty dinner. " leave?"

" I was. Ivan died this morning." She said and he looked sad. " Oh don't give me the sad for you face. We both know he was a greedy, horrible bastard." She said and smiled. " Then this whole thing with the…" She trailed off. " I think I should just wait until Yakavetta is finished with me and then I'll be off the hook. What the hell happened to your face?" She asked looking closer at his left eye. It was black and had a cut above it.

" Bar fight. Russians got out of hand…. One of them was…"

" Holy shit! No way? He didn't recognize you did he?" She freaked out realizing Rocco was at the same bar Ivan tried to take over.

" Nah, he got one punch in before the boys stepped in." he said taking a sip of his coffee.


End file.
